


Nekky

by likelos



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futa, Just some sexy bits here and there, Lots of backstory, OC Story, Other, Takes place in the same universe with OC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelos/pseuds/likelos
Summary: Nekky is a Ruby who's job is to watch over the prison of this sector's star base, but the job is slow and rarely sees any prisoners. Nekky's gotten real bored and whiles away her days either fantasizing about getting to see action like her fellow rubys or playing with the large gift she was formed with. But a high profile prisoner is placed in her care that will spark a massive change in her life. What adventures will Nekky get herself into?





	Nekky

**Author's Note:**

> The Ruby who stars this work is named Nekky but for the sake of accuracy of the world she is referred to as Ruby.  
> Gems in this fic are for the most part my OCs,  
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a lot of backstory and just some smut.

"Another day with nothing to do" The Pompafro sporting gem said to herself slowly tracing her finger around the gem on her neck while she rested her head on her other hand. It had been many years since Ruby was formed and assigned to the prison on the Aquarius sector star base and the most she'd ever seen of a prisoner was a destabilized rogue gem come and go within the hour. The only sort of action Ruby ever got was when her fellow Rubies would return from some conquest and regale her with their battles. Of course that wasn't very often, but she had one other activity she'd could do when things got really boring, Ruby was "gifted" with a rather large appendage in her shorts that she could play with when it perked itself up. Today had been a good one, she could barely keep the little guy in her shorts, a problem that would sometimes arise when her superiors would come by while making sure everyone was at their posts. Of course she was starting to fantasize about getting caught with her shorts on the floor and her hands hard at work jerking her dick. Today she thought about what if Lady Hessonite walked in in and saw her, her face first giving her a look of disgust then soon becoming intrigued by Ruby's large rod. The thought of this had her practically about to burst as she started to drop her shorts.  
But then a voice rang through the halls nearby  
"How could you lose such a important planet!? How many gems were lost with that potential colony?"  
It was Hessonite, as much as the idea turned her on she was not about to test it out, she quickly pulled her shorts up and sat in the chair provided for her, crossed her legs in attempt to hide the enormous erection standing up in her pants.  
"And for such a highly regarded commander to lose it all too, the diamonds will not be pleased when they hear this." Hessonite continued to bark at the unknown prisoner.  
When Hessonite walked in she was followed by multiple Citrine soldiers who were surrounding a large grey gem with streaks of black across her arms, pitch black hair and eyes with each a single dot of light for pupils. She wore an aura of intimidation Ruby could not ignore, her dark eyes look like they could pierce you with just a glare and her arms look like she could throw ruby into the sun without any thought. Hessonite without turning to Ruby explained "We're only keeping her here until we get word from the diamonds on what to do with her. She's dangerous so I'm going to leave a pair of Citrine's outside, alert them if anything goes awry." Ruby still in awe of the big gem stammers out "w-who is she?" and with out missing a beat the large gem answers "Onyx" she said calmly with a gentle smile that immediately dispersed that aura of intimidation she had. Hearing her answer for her Hessonite only gives her a nasty glare. " IF it were up to me you would be shattered on the spot" Hessonite hissed. "But it's not" Onyx rebutted only further invoking Hessonite's rage. "Just throw her in there, I don't have any more time for this failure" Hessonite raged as she stored out of the room. After the citrines placed Onyx in her cell and activated the destabilization field they followed in suit to continue their duties, leaving Ruby alone with the criminal gem Onyx.

After an uncomfortable amount of silence, Ruby's curiosity gets the best of her and she makes her way towards the cell holding her first real prisoner. Peeking her head around the corner of the cell she looks in to see what Onyx was up to only to see her slumped against the wall looking at the floor. This was nothing like she expected, in all her fantasies her prisoner would be raging in their cell ranting and raving about how this is unfair and how they'll take her down a peg once they get out, and of course she opens the door and proceeds to teach the prisoner a lesson by bending them over and showing the prisoner how great her dick is. Then she'd make it so that if they were a good prisoner they could...  
Ruby was now lost in her fantasy, a world were she was a domineering warden using her dick as a reward for good behavior. It didn't take long for Onyx to take notice of the small prison keeper standing in front of her cell with a wistful look on her face. Of course there was something else worth noticing coming out of the shorts of the tiny warden. "Hey" she called to snap Ruby out of her imaginary world "Nice dick." Ruby shook her head as she woke from her little dream and noticed due to her rampant fantasizing her dick was hard again and poking it's head out from one of the legs of her shorts. Ruby fell on her butt as she panicked trying her best to hide her aroused member but this would prove more difficult than she expected. Her attempts to adjust her shorts fail as she slips up and accidentally drops them to the floor exposing her cheeks and her hidden lips to Onyx who whistled at the sight.

A complete disaster, There Ruby was her butt in the air exposed to her first prisoner. Nothing could be more embarrassing. "Are you ok" came a voice from the cell. Ruby looked to see that the smug expression on Onyx had turned to concern. Ruby hadn't noticed but her eyes were filling up with tears. "Yeah" she replied looking away from Onyx into an empty cell. Ruby sat herself in front of Onyx's cell not bothering to continue messing with the tragedy that is her dropped shorts. "You can go ahead and laugh, You're my first prisoner I've ever had in this place and i made a fool of myself so go ahead" Ruby said to her prisoner. "I've been so bored of having nothing to do and now that something's come along i've screwed it up." Onyx moved closer to the field and began listening to Ruby's troubles. Ruby went on about how all the other Ruby's get go out and see action and places around the universe, and she's stuck here looking over a prison that's usually empty. She went on about how lonely it gets and even admitted to how horny she would get and some of the fantasies she would have, after all she's already seen all of her nether bits. Ruby after dumping all this on a random prisoner realizes what she's done and expects Onyx to laugh at her but when she looks back at her Onyx was simply looking at her listening intently. "Sorry to dump all that on you, I mean you are stuck in there and I just had a captive audience to unload my complaints on" Ruby said her tears now drying on her face. "No it's ok I always like listening to the problems of other gems" Onyx replied with that same kind smile on her face. Weird that this is the prisoner that supposedly lost a colony and many gems Ruby thought to herself. She took upon herself to figure it out herself and asked "Why did they put you here? You don't seem like the kind of person who would let that stuff happen"

Onyx looked up and sighed "Well unfortunately it is true, I messed up bad and got a whole bunch of gems lost along with that colony." Ruby was confused on what kind of mistake a gem would have to make to cause all that. "What happened, I kind of dropped my whole life on you if you wanted to talk about what happened to me it'd be OK" Ruby asked. Onyx looked at Ruby and smiled and figured why not. "Simply put I failed them as their leader" Onyx began, "We found a really nice planet to colonize with what we thought no native species, but upon prepping it for kindergartens we found the race lived underground and immediately attacked. They overwhelmed us with how many there were and it was obvious we would take heavy losses, as the leader heading the gems setting up the kindergartens i tried my best to get as many gems off the planet as i could but we only managed to get a few ships off the planet. If I hadn't tried to fight them off initially and gotten gems off as soon as possible we could have kept losses to a minimum, but i wanted to look great in front of the diamonds having led a charge in taking this planet and that hubris ended up causing a lot of gems to be lost. I couldn't care less about the colony." After telling her story Onyx and Ruby sat in silence for a while, Onyx somber from remembering her mistakes and Ruby trying to unpack all her story, after what felt like an eternity of silence Ruby broke it "I can't believe you'd listen to my problems with all that on you, mine pale in comparison to what you got weighing down on you." Onyx gave a half hearted laugh and said "They're going to shatter me anyway so might as well try and help while i can." Ruby looked at her confused "Your just gonna let them do it?" she said to the resigned gem. "Well of course, it's my fault all that happened so might as well let it happen." Onyx sighed. Ruby stood up no longer caring about her lack of pants and while fighting back tears began shouting "How does that help anyone?! You didn't want it to happen, you couldn't have known it would go as bad as it did and you tried to save as much as you could. You just made a mistake and you can still do good and you're sorry about it and you listen and and..." Ruby started to trail off no longer able to fight off her tears. Ruby acting in the heat of the moment put her hand to the control pad of the cell and opened it. "You have to get out of here." she sobbed. Onyx stayed sitting down confused by Ruby's sudden actions, struggling with Ruby's words. "but what if i mess up again i could get more gems hurt" Onyx murmured starting to tear up herself. Ruby walked into to the cell with her and proclaimed "We'll just have to do our best so that doesn't happen."

Onyx moved by the little gems words smirked "We?" she chuckled. Ruby realizing her slip of the tongue suddenly blushes and begins fidgeting and adds "I mean I could help you get out and you could do whatever afterwords, i mean if you wanted." Onyx laughed "You want to help a Gem criminal escape and just stay behind to get punished in my place? Or I could break out kidnapping a cute little Ruby in the process." Onyx regained her smug attitude as she stood up now towering over Ruby. Ruby realizing the cute remark blushes and attempts to hide the arousal building in her crotch to no avail now that she lacked her shorts. "I wasn't kidding when i said you had a nice dick and you are cute, if we make it out of here maybe i'll give you a little reward," Onyx teased, giving Ruby a sensual look as she licked her lips. Ruby's dick was now solid and there was no hope of it going down. Gonna to have forsake shorts for now, Ruby thought almost unable to contain her excitement. "I'll see if i can convince the guards to leave, if i can't there's a destabilizer here if we need it," Ruby suggested. Onyx looked conflicted for a moment spoke in a hurt tone "I'd really like to avoid any conflict or hurting any gems if possible, so let's try not to use that thing alright ?" Ruby gave her a confident smile and nodded. Of course Ruby really wondered how she was going to convince the Citrines to leave. What's she going to say how is she going to keep them from seeing that she was not only naked from the waist down but full mast as well? She tried her best to peek out the door and hide her lower half as much as she could but when the door opened her worries were cleared immediately as she saw that the Citrines were gone. "Hurry the coast is clear, the Citrines must of been called off for something else," Ruby relayed to Onyx who grabbed Ruby and began sprinting through the halls of the station. "Hold up! Whoa! Are you sure this is OK? What if we run into someone?" Ruby squeaked being picked up so suddenly rushed out. "I already know what routes the guards around here usually patrol so I'm pretty sure i can get us to the hangar no problem." Onyx claimed assuredly though her saying pretty sure made Ruby worry.

After long series of twists and turns Onyx stopped at a large door. "Pretty sure this is it." She declared. There's that phrase again Ruby thought stating to worry again a Onyx set her down. "Suprised your still like that you must really want that reward." Onyx teased again, Ruby's erection still raging. "All this excitement must be keeping it like that," Ruby said trying hide her overjoyed stick in her shirt while trying to phase her shorts on. The bulge was extremely noticeable but at least she could wear shorts. As they cautiously opened the automatic door into the hangar Onyx hiding around the edge of the door peeked her head in to find an opportunity to sneak in. Ruby meanwhile kept her eyes on the halls occasionally stealing a glance at Onyx's muscular butt. Shaking her head to try and keep herself focused ,that was your fault, she thought to herself looking down at the bulges in her shirt and shorts. Luckily for them the thing Ruby most complained about worked in their favor. Nothing really happens around this station so traffic is low in the hangar. "Come on quick!" Onyx urged Ruby as they moved into the hangar cautiously. There were only a few ships docked here and they weren't anything to brag about mostly simple transport ships, except for this new ship docked at the end. "What is that?!" Ruby exclaimed in awe of the fancy ship. "That's my personal ship, they brought me in on it, figured Hessonite was gonna re purpose it as her own. Lucky for us it's the best ship here so nothing they'll have left can catch us." Onyx Declared with a grin on her face. "Wait here I'm going to get it ready for us, keep watch so we can get as much of a head start as possible" Onyx said as she entered the sleek black ship. Ruby stood patiently in front of the hangar and started thinking to herself, She was finally going to get off this station and see all the action she's been missing her whole life. She felt giddy at the thought, maybe a little more than giddy. She looked down to see she was still rock hard and her thoughts shifted to what Onyx was going to reward her with. She'd never been with another gem before sexually, she'd never even fused with another Ruby. She started feeling nervous and excited all at the same time, her insides were fluttering all over and then a voice called to her. "HEEEYY RUBYY!!! What ya doin' in the hangar!?" Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see at the hangar door was all her Ruby friends waving to her. All the fluttering feelings sank in Ruby at that moment. 

What do i do?! Ruby thought to herself. Without thinking much Ruby waved back. Not her best idea. Her Ruby friends, always happy to see her, walked over to her. "Did you like the favor we did ya?"said 4XK, the teasing one. "We figured since you got your first prisoner we'd let the Citrines know you'd want some alone time with her." said 4XG, the nice one. "You're always cooped up in that prison trying to hide how much you jerk that big dick of yours and fantasizing all the time. You really needed some real relief for once with some thin that isn't your hands." said 4XT, she's a bitch. Ruby was now surrounded by her fellow Rubies as she's about to escape with the prisoner she was supposed to guard. With a throbbing erection stuffed into her shorts and shirt. I'm so screwed screamed Ruby's inner voice. "Oh ho? Are you trying to build yourself up for another round?" 4XK giggled pointing out Ruby's obvious bulge. "You always seemed to have an exhibitionist streak trying to get off when people were around or out in the open, you've go to be careful with that it could get you in trouble." 4XG advised. Ruby was starting to feel all of there eyes on her penis, their gazes feeling like light caresses on it's length. "You didn't get scared did you? Isn't something you always wanted?" 4XT snickered. Ruby's dick was starting slip out of her shirt and into the open air, and all of the excitement and stimulation of today was starting to get too much, If only i'd gotten to jerk off before Hessonite walked in. Ruby was reaching her limit, the pressure gauges in her balls were at maximum and it wouldn't take much more. Ruby's shirt couldn't hold it down any longer, with a light flick Ruby's rod was in the open air and in full view of the other Rubies. The other rubies gazed at the magnificent sight of Ruby's cock, amazed and bewildered. "I knew you were huge, but this is the first time any of us have gotten a clear view of it," 4XK said. "Told you so 4XT!" 4XG giggled. "Humph," 4XT merely pouted blushing all the while. As the rubies chatted casually a dam was creaking and this casual talk about Ruby's dong is only breaking it down. Ruby now at her limit makes the mistake of trying to hold her dick down but the sudden contact sets her off. As a chorus of lewd moans flow from Ruby's mouth she begins furiously masturbating right there. The other rubies all ceases their dick talk and watch in awe as Ruby rubs herself in front of them. It isn't long before it ends though, with only a few strokes Ruby's balls quake and she begins firing torrents of her cum in the direction of the other rubies. Caught off guard the other rubies merely stay still as they are hit by Ruby's massive bukkake. Ruby still stroking up and down her shaft is awash in bliss her mind completely blank but the feeling of pleasure, It's never felt this good before, the only thought to briefly drift into Ruby's conscience before more pleasure drives it away. After what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds her orgasm finally dies down and Ruby's ability to think comes back to her. The other rubies now drenched in Ruby's cum, stand in place in a daze not bale to process their feelings just yet on what just happened. Ruby, her dick finally going limp, places it back in her shorts and pauses. "Uhh sorry" she quietly mutters out still lightheaded from the experience. The other rubies now snapping out of their stupor all look at Ruby with amazement, 4XK, finally speaking up "Wow 4XF, you should of asked us for help with that forever ago" an excited smile on her jizz covered face. "That was amazing i can't even imagine what sex with you would be like." 4XG chimes in unable to contain herself. 4XT remaining silent and looking embarrassed. Ruby breathes a sigh of relief as the others launch back into small talk now centered on having sex with her. Ruby smiles contently but then realizes that if she's leaving she probably won't see them again. That thought didn't have a chance to sit before a sudden blaring noise would interrupt the rubies.

"The alarm? Something big must be going down, come on Rubies," 4XK said as she started running towards the entrance to the hangar. "Don't hang around here too long unless you want to get in trouble XF." 4XG said as her and 4XT followed 4XK out of the hangar. That alarm can't be good Ruby thought, they must of found Onyx's cell empty. Realizing that it's now or never Ruby turns towards the ship to see the platform onto it opening up to let her in. "Come on! Quick we don't have much time now!!" Shouted Onyx at the top of the platform. Ruby rushed onto the ship while Onyx rushed to the bridge of the ship. "They noticed i was gone way earlier than i thought, hopefully we'll still get enough of a head start." Onyx said as she prepared to take off. As Ruby stood next to the Onyx's chair her gaze was cast downwards in thought about her Ruby friends. She'd come from the same kindergarten as them and known them forever and now she might never see them again. Ruby's conflicted thoughts were broken by Onyx's voice "You know if you're having second thoughts we can stop here and you can take me back and say you caught me. I wouldn't hold it against you." Ruby surprised by this tries to object but her doubts keep her from saying anything. "I don't want you to do this if you're not sure about it, you can stay here with your Ruby buddies, it'll be alright." Onyx continued, no longer preparing the ship. Ruby began seriously considering staying, but then she remembered what that meant. It would mean abandoning Onyx and leaving her at the mercy of the diamonds who would most certainly shatter her. Fighting back tears Ruby places her hand on Onyx's shoulder and reaffirms "I can't just leave you here like that," Onyx turns to Ruby her eyes tearing up as she thanks her for this. Onyx then returns to preparing their take off. "I have to say though after that load you blew all over them i was sure you were gonna stay. I was worried my reward was all that was keeping you with me." Onyx teased. Ruby's face was burning up. "uhh you saw that? That was just too much attention for me, i didn't have the chance to relive myself today and i was just pent up." Ruby mumbled as she returned to looking at the floor now out of embarrassment. Ruby's crotch was starting to feel warm again now being reminded of Onyx's reward. "Jeez that's just after a day? I'd love to see what you're like after a week." Onyx remarked, giving Ruby a sultry look causing her to turn away. "But now's not the time for that we gotta get out of here ASAP." Onyx said returning her full attention to the ship. "Anything i can do to help," Ruby asked. "You're good, just settle in and get ready for take off." Onyx replied as the ship began to move. With the sudden shift of the ship Ruby stumbles over to one of the nearby officer seats to keep from being thrown around. Ruby looked out the view port as the ship moved, watching the scenery outside turn as the ship shifted in the direction of the hangar exit. With a shift of the symbols on the exit a bright door of light appears in place of the wall. As the ship began to approach the light Ruby notices that gems are starting to enter the hangar, Of course they are too late to stop anything as the ship goes through the the door of light. Now on the other side Ruby sees the sight she watched her whole life only now not from the inside of the station and for some reason the view seemed much more beautiful on this side. "Ok now that we're out we gotta get some distance and then prepare a hyper speed jump," Onyx said as she set the ship to cruise away from the station. Ruby watched the station shrink into the distance as the ship sped away. Onyx hopped from her seat and began moving to another set of controls. "Without a crew this is gonna be a little tough," Onyx remarked as she started going through the screens of controls. "Please let me help here, I can be part of your crew, uh Captain," Ruby pleaded standing in her seat. "Alright, see that set of controls there?" Onyx said pointing to another seat on the other side of the bridge. "Watch the bars on that screen and let me know when they've all become green," Onyx continued. Ruby saluted, hopped out of the chair, and ran where she was directed. "Also let's hold off on this calling me captain stuff," Onyx called out while working another set of control. As she reached the screen a gleam of light in the officer chair caught her eye.

In the chair was a gem, a gem without it's hard light body. "uhh Onyx? there's a gem here," Ruby called out. "WHAT?!" Onyx shouted caught off guard by this information. "She's been knocked out," Ruby continued as Onyx rushed over. "Surprised I didn't see her," Onyx said scratching her head. "What do we do about her?" Ruby asked looking to Onyx. "uhh well" Onyx stammered, not sure herself. "Let's make sure we can get out of here first," Onyx decided as she made her way back to the control she left. Ruby continued to wonder what to do about their accidental stowaway. "Hey what's the status like on that screen there," Onyx called over to Ruby as she moved to another set of controls. Ruby turned her attention to the screen, "Some of the bars are green but some are orange," Ruby called back to Onyx. "OK good, not much longer now." Onyx replied. Ruby returned her sights to the yellow gem in the chair. I hope being on the ship with a pair of traitors won't bother her, Ruby thought. Ruby looked at the screen again to see all but one bar was green, as she turned to relay this to Onyx light began shining from the gem in the seat. The gem in the seat began hover above the seat and the light started to take a slender form. The light faded and sitting in the chair was their gem stowaway awake again. She was a tall one, long and slender with her gem located in the place of her left eye, her yellow hair covered her head like a sharp helmet. She looked like a Topaz, only Topaz are usually much, much bigger and wider. As the gem opened her eyes her surprise was visible in seeing an unfamiliar gem standing next to her. "Uh hi," Ruby greeted, trying to break the ice on what was likely to be an awkward situation. "Hi, i guess. What's a Ruby doing here?" The gem responded. Ruby's mind was blank, she had no idea how to handle this. "We're just about to head out, uhh I'm your new crew mate Ruby, nice to meet you...uh" Ruby blathered out in an obviously fake confidence. "I'm Topaz, I know I don't look like any other Topaz but that's what I am," Topaz responded confirming what Ruby had thought she looked like. "It's nice to meet you but I was supposed to be dropped off at the star base." Topaz continued. Ruby began sweating, what was she supposed to say now, she was only good at improvising in her fantasies. The conversation didn't last much longer as Onyx called out "Hey Ruby what's the status over there?" Topaz recognized the voice calling over and stood from her chair. " What are you doing here!?" Topaz shouted as she walked in the direction of Onyx. "We captured you and were supposed to imprison you so you could face the diamonds judgement," she continued. Onyx caught off guard by their stowaway's sudden reawakening does not respond. Onyx tries to think what she could say to improve this situation but is interrupted by an incoming message projecting itself on the screen above. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Hessonite's image on the screen shouted. With all the gem's attention focused on the scree she continued. "I'm disappointed Onyx, I thought you were noble enough to accept your punishment but suppose I was wrong," she chided. Hessonite's gaze wandered to the other gems in the ship. "And these are your co-conspirators? YOU TWO? You're that well endowed Ruby that watches the prison, and you're that failure of a Topaz who's always in her gem." Hessonite shouts at the 2 gems watching in fear. "My lady I had nothing to," Topaz tried to interject but Hessonite interrupted and continued. "Now i see how you were able to get out so easily, but know this if I will follow you to the ends of the universe and ensure you are all shattered!" As Ruby and Topaz stand frozen in fear Onyx starts working on the controls for the hyper speed jump. "RUBY! STATUS!" Onyx shouts. Ruby looks at the nearby screen and sees all green bars and turns back and shouts "ALL GREEN!" Onyx slams her hand on the large prompt on the screen starting their jump. "YOU MISSHAPEN TRAITORS!! I'LL" Hessonite begins but the transmission cuts out as the ship blasts into hyper space.

The bridge was silent, Topaz and Onyx had both sunken into their chairs while Ruby was upside down against the wall of the ship, not having been in a seat during the jump had knocked her back. Onyx attempted to break the silence, "I'm sorry you got caught up in this Topaz." Topaz rose from her chair and shot Onyx an enraged glare "You're sorry?! YOu just got me branded a traitor and now i have no place to go but this ship of misfits," she snapped. "I had nothing to do with all this and now URRGGHH!!" Topaz stomped off the bridge into the personnel quarters leaving Ruby and Onyx alone. Ruby correcting her positioning stands up and begins to follow Topaz but Onyx calls to her. "Let her be for a while, she's got good reason to be upset, maybe we can cheer her up later but let's let her cool off a bit. My ship's got some sweet living spaces maybe she'll find one and unwind." Ruby stares at the door to the bridge and hopes Onyx is right. "Hey Ruby c'mere," Onyx calls beckoning her over mostly leaning out of the chair. Ruby gives her a confused look but walks over. Onyx places her elbow on the arm rest of the chair and her chin on her hand as she stares at Ruby for a few moments. Ruby now thoroughly confused asks "What's wrong?" Onyx smiles at her and rises from her chair, "Oh nothing, just giddy we managed to make through all this. You know if it weren't for you I'd 've never made it this far." Onyx confided. She began leading Ruby to the seat she was just sitting in and motions for her to sit down. "So what did you think of what Hessonite said?" Onyx continued as she knelt down in front of Ruby. "She was horrible, calling us Misshapen and calling Topaz a failure. That was just rude," Ruby responded, oblivious to how close Onyx was getting. "Not that, I mean you're right that was rude but I'm talking about what she said about you," Onyx reminded. Ruby had to think about it for a second but then it hit her, Hessonite had called her well endowed. Ruby's face started to burn up and her shorts started to feel tight. Onyx noticing Ruby's realization places her hand on Ruby's leg. "That's right, she thought you had a big dick. I bet she couldn't keep her eyes off it." Onyx whispered into Ruby's ear, her hand moving up her leg towards her crotch. Ruby started to squirm in her seat as Onyx teased her, biting her lower lip and gripping the arm rests of the chair. Onyx began to caress Ruby's barely hidden hardening member through her shorts. "I bet she couldn't get it out of her mind, your giant Ruby cock." Onyx continued as she gripped Ruby's shorts. "I know i can't." Onyx pulled, releasing Ruby's barely contained dick from it's prison, already standing at full attention and pointed at Onyx. Ruby's mind was buzzing with excitement all she could think about was how beautiful Onyx was and how badly she wanted her. Onyx leaned over Ruby's twitching cock and placed her hand at it's base. The sudden contact was enough to make Ruby moan. This was the first time someone else had touched her and feeling was new and glorious. Onyx, seeing Ruby's head thrown back in pleasure smirks and starts to fully grip Ruby's dick, slowly raising her hand towards the pre dripping head of Ruby's cock. The sensation of Onyx's hand jerking Ruby off for her was melting her, her head swimming in pleasure. As Onyx began to speed up her stroking, the volume of Ruby's moans increased. "You like it Ruby? You enjoying me jerking of your hard cock?" Onyx teased as she continued to speed up as she uses her other hand to fondle Ruby's balls. "AAHH!! ONYX!" Ruby Moans out loudly. Onyx smiles as she suddenly stops, Ruby immediately moaning in disappointment, "Why'd you stop, please, please keep going," Ruby pleads bucking her hips desperate to finish. "Don't worry, I'm going to makes sure you cum, but i figure your cock has had plenty of time with my hand, let me show you something much better," Onyx says as she lowers her head next to Ruby's crotch. Ruby couldn't believe what was happening, there was only one thing she could be doing. Onyx's mouth opened and her tongue extended to the base of Ruby's dick. It was a wet beautiful feeling, Ruby's hands couldn't even compare. Onyx started lick the length of Ruby's cock, up and and down and all around, and once she made it to the pulsing head of Ruby's dick, Onyx placed her lips on it and plunged her head downward taking the first few inches of Ruby's cock in her mouth. In Ruby's mind she thought betraying Hessonite was worth it just for this. Onyx began moving her head up and down Ruby's length slowly going further down her length with each time she went down. If Ruby's moans weren't loud before they were now. "AHHgH ONYX, FUCK YES, I LOVE YOUR MOUTH, PLEASE, FUCK, PLEASE LET ME KEEP FUCKING YOUR MOUTH." Ruby cried out as she placed her hands on the back of Onyx's head. Onyx unable to answer with Ruby's stick in her mouth merely moans in agreement as she continues to work her. Loud slurping noises echo throughout the bridge as Onyx continues sucking Ruby off. Onyx continues fondling Ruby's balls and uses a free finger to caress her hidden pussy. Ruby drooling from the excess pleasure suddenly ceases her moaning and closes her eyes. Onyx her mouth firmly attached to Ruby's cock feels what's coming as Ruby's balls start to twitch. Onyx takes Ruby's length nearly to the base as Ruby begins panting. Ruby looks directly into Onyx's eyes and with a sudden flash of pleasure shouts "I'M, I'M," Ruby grips Onyx's hair tightly "CUUUMMMING!!!" The floodgates once again release as a river of cum surges out of Ruby's cock directly into Onyx's mouth. As Ruby's semen fills her mouth Onyx relaxes and swallows as the loads come. Load after load flow out of Ruby's dick some of it spilling out of Onyx's mouth as Ruby's pussy drenches the seat with juice. After several seconds Ruby's orgasm and cum finally slow to a halt, Ruby panting from the immense pleasure, and Onyx finally removing herself from Ruby's prick also panting thoroughly enjoying making Ruby cum. Ruby noticing as Onyx stands up, a large bulge and wet spot in her pants. Ruby still panting tries to say "*huff* do you want *puff* help?" Onyx noticing her own erection herself responds, "Thanks *huff* but maybe later, you look like you can barely stand." Ruby noticing that here extreme orgasm has left her practically paralyzed. Onyx wiping Ruby's jizz from her mouth begins to help Ruby put her shorts back on but Ruby stops her saying "I'm good, I feel more comfortable like this." Onyx shrugs and leaves Ruby's shorts on the ground in front of her, leaving her bottomless and exposed. "I've got a steam room on the ship i'm gonna go relax in, when you regain the use of your legs come join me." Onyx shouted across the bridge as she walked out of the bridge. Ruby attempted to respond but only managed a "uh huh." As the door shut Ruby laid her head back and basked in the afterglow of this moment, a smile across her face and her nethers out in the open. It felt good Ruby thought, maybe she could convince Onyx to let her walk around the ship naked. The though excited her but she decided to save something like that for later, for now they still had to figure out what to do now. Now able to stand, Ruby began to retrieve her shorts when an incoming transmission pops up on the screen above. "How dare you hyper space jump while I'm tal..king..?" Hessonite attempted to chastise but her yelling goes quiet when she finds only Ruby on the other end, bottomless and whole dick out. Hessonite's eyes are drawn straight to Ruby's flaccid dick. Ruby seeing this begins to smirk and leans her crotch towards the screen and teases "Like what you see?" Hessonite coming to her senses blushes and hard and ends the transmission with a loud "Hmph." "Guess she did," Ruby laughs to herself as she puts her shorts back on and proceeds out of the bridge to find the steam room Onyx mentioned. She'd never heard of it before and was curious to find out what it was. Maybe Topaz had calmed down so they could talk with her now, who knows what they'll decide on what to do next. All Ruby knew is that her life was about to get much more exciting.

CHAPTER 1 END


End file.
